


tomorrow, we'll be better

by verbalmint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mentions of and/or cameos by) 00 liners from other groups, 00ficfest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Very slight angst?, absence makes the heart grow fonder nyaha, and some more nct members, chenle and jisung show up somewhere, fluff?, idk maybe some humor but im rly not funny, pining even if they're already together lol, yangyang is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalmint/pseuds/verbalmint
Summary: jeno and jaemin's relationship was relatively new and already they have to go through the perils of a long-distance relationship together.in half a year, they rebuild their individual identity as two separate entities and it's not exactly a bad thing. in fact, they may come out of it better.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin & Lee Donghyuck, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	tomorrow, we'll be better

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this deserves a list of notes, so...
> 
> [1] this is 00FF prompt #00337. to whoever the prompter is, i hope i did it justice and that you'd enjoy it uwu
> 
> [2] i haven't written a decent longfic in a looooong time. by this, i mean we're talking about a rough 4/5 years estimate? i think i last wrote and published longfic back in 2014 iirc. 
> 
> [3] i wanted to join a ficfest to really get it going and keep up and kind of make up for all those years. thanks to admin tea and my beta. this wouldn't be possible without you guythh. ;;
> 
> [4] this was really fun to explore. like the dynamics of a long distance relationship and everything else in between, since personally a family member is away at the moment taking masters for 2 years. 
> 
> [5] to whoever shall read this, i hope you find it well and that you enjoy this fic somehow. i really worked at it long and hard enough to deem it fit for comprehensible reading lol haha. ♡
> 
> [6] i wanted to do a playlist for this, but i haven't really got to that. maybe i'll just edit fic later on after reveals and put up a link if i ever come up with one. for now, enjoy reading!

It’s almost winter break in Korea when Jeno decides to pack, a day and a half before his scheduled flight to Australia. Clothes were strewn on the edge of his bed, packs of toiletries lying somewhere at the bottom of his bed, luggages parked and open midway leaning on his closet as Jaemin sitts pretty on his bed. Jaemin's covered in Jeno’s sheets and Jeno’s scent already missing Jeno like he has left, while Bongsik, lovely calico, lay sleeping sound on his mat at a corner in the room. 

Jaemin sighs.

It was unfair. Months prior, they applied to this exchange program their university was offering. They even dragged Renjun who was a transfer student from China already, hoping they’d all get in together. Donghyuck was too busy to care at the time, drowning in requirement and extracurricular activities so he tapped out of the whole plan. 

They were lured by a brochure with promises of an experience of a lifetime - a fresh firsthand look into a culture different from theirs. The opportunity to travel, of course. Not to forget an exchange student program was good on the resume and would benefit them in the long run after graduation, contributing to their personal development and whatnot. Perhaps they could also brush up on their English with the locals.

When they grabbed it from the student affairs office, the admin in charge bid them farewell with encouraging remarks, "You guys are still young and there's so much this world can give to you in experience. Think about it a few days and submit the forms back here if you've decided. Hope you get in!" 

And they did decide they were all interested, filling in all the forms needed and submitting the request just a few days after. 

Except Jaemin didn't qualify. 

It had something to do with a unit he slept through. _Hey, it wasn't my fault the professor was boring!_ At least, that's what lame excuse he'd come up with at the time. _The desk was inviting and his voice always lulls me to sleep._

So only Renjun and Jeno proceeded with filling in and filing for all visa requirements. But enough about that.

“Do you think the weather’s gonna be shitty?” Jeno asks, scarf and coat in each hand, debating whether he needs to pack or drop it. 

“Why haven’t you looked it up is what surprises me,” Jaemin counters, whipping his phone from the bedside table and typing in keywords for Australia’s weather in February. “You always have a plan in mind.”

“No, actually I looked it up but can you search it again for me please,” Jeno requests sweetly, voice slurring in that gentle sing song Jaemin could never deny. 

“It’s bad,” he looks at Jeno, as he simultaneously scrolls through his phone for more information. “Twenty-three degrees is bad. Shirts are enough. There’s some precipitation, so you’ll also need an umbrella.” He bends forward where he sees an umbrella somewhere in Jeno’s mess and picks it up for him, handing it to his boyfriend. “But we don’t know yet how long you’ll be there exactly.”

Jeno gets it from Jaemin with a smile before he says, “I’ll be back before you notice I’m gone.”

“Right,” Jaemin looks up, already his eyes eyes are blinking so he could shed a fake tear Jeno knows all too well is pretense. As soon as Jeno drops the umbrella on top of the luggage, he goes over where Jaemin is and starts tickling him from behind. It’s merciless, because he’s hitting all the right spots where he knows Jaemin’s ticklish. Jaemin whines and writhes and when he couldn’t take it anymore, he yells out a “Stop!” effectively waking Bongsik. They only notice his presence when they simultaneously hear a soft purr from below and Jeno’s ankles are being nuzzled by clouds of fur. 

“Bongsik will miss you.” 

_But I’ll miss you the most._

By this time, Jaemin has stopped squirming, placing his hands on top of Jeno back hugging him. He takes as much time relishing in the feel of Jeno’s hold, pushing himself back in teasing knowing all too well Jeno’s gonna break the fall. It’s like a reminder for a fleeting moment how many months they’ll be apart until Bongsik’s going back and forth on both their legs. Jaemin gently pries Jeno’s hands wrapped around him, crouching down so he could carry the calico into his arms like a baby. “I should keep Mr. Bongsik,” Jaemin coos, face so near to Bongsik that he allows the calico to pet his forehead. Bongsik purrs. “See, he agrees.” Until he’s bringing Bongsik back on the floor as he crouches. 

“Bongsik’s mine, go get Seol or Nal.”

Jaemin fake gasps, still petting the calico. Its tail wiggles, obviously liking the attention. “The favoritism is so loud!” 

“Stop!” Jeno defends himself, chuckling. “I love them all, but I had Bongsik first and we’ve formed a special bond. I’d be willing to share with you, though.” 

“That’s not what I heard!” Jaemin’s still petting Bongsik, until the calico’s tail swats at Jaemin’s hand once and walks away from him in slow but sure steps.

Jaemin watches in wait as the calico steps back on his mat and lays, until he moves to stand up. This makes for a panoramic view at the mess that Jeno’s room currently is, but after he looks left and right at the disorder, he spots a familiar pattern. It’s a tshirt and _Isn’t that mine?_ rings in his mind and it finally clicks. The last time he remembers even wearing it was last year when they’d all gone on that road trip with Donghyuck, Renjun, and Mark was still there and had taken claim of the wheel. It takes him a few steps before he’s picking it off the pile where it’s neatly folded. “Isn’t this my favorite shirt?”

It’s a green padded long sleeve with really comfy quality he used often when the weather was pretty chilly. It wasn’t his favorite color, but a lot of his friends told him he stood out in the color. 

“It’s mine now.” 

Jaemin tries to recall how Jeno had gotten hold of it, but then again they’ve shared clothes one too many times and the memories have all clumped and mixed together in one big haze. 

“You use it well then,” then he unfolds it, spreads it and opens it up to put over Jeno’s head and dresses him up. If Jeno was gonna use it, he wanted to at least know how he would look wearing it. Jaemin gives him a once over, placing his hand under his chin as he scrutinizes how well it looked on Jeno. “Not bad.” 

“Hey!” Jeno complains, Jaemin’s scrutiny certainly took a few beats later than he’d expected, but he chooses this exact moment where Jaemin’s distracted to kiss him. 

_I’ll miss you too._

Jeno tries to keep Jaemin still, hands cupping cheeks as they lose footing a few moments. But Jaemin certainly gets the cue, this has happened for certain, so he holds on Jeno’s waist and it just urges him to deepen the kiss and he’s smiling at the familiarity of it all. This’ll have to do to make up for their months to come miles apart from each other. 

It’s one in the morning on a Monday when Jaemin receives a call from Jeno. He’s actually been waiting for it. Couldn’t quite sleep as he waits for Jeno’s call that Renjun and him landed safely. 

Jaemin’s voice is hoarse as he answers Jeno’s call, laced with sleep. “Hello?” 

“Were you sleeping?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. I was waiting for your call. Have you called your mom?” 

“No, actually. Do you think I’m crazy? My first instinct was to call you first.” 

“Ha! That’s cute, but you definitely should’ve called her first.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I just wanted to let you know first cause I knew you’d stay up. It’s one in the morning there, right? You should sleep.” 

“It’s still winter break so I have a lot of time to finish that one series we couldn’t finish together.” 

“Is it that one with the demigorgon? ”

“Yeah, that. I’m at that part where Suzie and Dustin sing.”

“No spoilers!”

“Then get back here.” Jaemin hums. He means it, but he knows it’s not possible for a couple more months. 

“Right, hold on I see my luggage.” 

“It’s alright. Hang up, Jeno. Take care. Be safe. Don’t be a pain in the ass to Injun. And call your mom alright!” Jaemin reprimands with a chuckle. Honestly he was getting too sleepy now. All those talks about series was so he could buy more time hearing Jeno’s voice more than knowing he’s landed 4000 miles away from home. 

“Okay. Good night,“ Jeno replies shortly, tries not to keep Jaemin waiting on call so much. “I love you, Nana,” but when Jeno says it, it seems Jaemin has hang up the call. Just in time, he catches up to his luggage and Renjun comes back from the restroom. 

“Have you called Jaemin?”

“Funny you asked. I just did. I haven’t even called my mom.” 

“What kind of son are you! Even I called my own mom on the way here.” 

“Oh, isn’t that your luggage?” Jeno is the one who notices Renjun’s luggage on the conveyor belt. Renjun makes a move, excusing himself from a few others to get to the conveyor belt in time to pull out his luggage. 

As he rolls it out returning to where Jeno stood, Renjun says, “Hey Jeno, I’m glad that even though you’re not the most helpful in our group that you’re doing this with me.”

“Hey, didn’t I just help you out with your luggage?” 

“I’m just kidding.” 

“Keep up with the teasing and maybe I’ll kick you out of our apartment.” 

It was a relief when Jeno and Renjun knew they were gonna be roommates. At least they are gonna live with an ounce of familiarity, that even with the absence of half their friend group, they had each other. 

Surely, Jeno meant that as a joke when he said he'll kick Renjun out. 

“I was just kidding!” 

“Yeah, yeah I got that. But yeah, dude, me too. Now I think I really gotta call my mom before the van arrives.”

On boring weekdays, Jaemin hangs out at Donghyuck’s to play video games. Admittedly, there's nothing better to do. Jaemin could go finish a series or two off Netflix, but that hasn't proven productive. Not without Jeno, anyway. He tried to get through a couple episodes of Stranger Things, but it's not the same without Jeno’s incessant whines and undivided attention as he tinkers his phone. Jeno was the type to multitask, but Jaemin doesn't think it's the productive kind. Jeno has the attention span of a gnat, right hand up with his phone and the other successfully finishing bowls after bowls of popcorn unable to focus on the show at hand. 

Jaemin has to confess he gets quite annoyed whenever Jeno asks a recap of what they're watching every five minutes, but right now Jeno's absence makes the silence harder to deal with. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, they say. 

Suffice to say, that kind of rubbed off of Jaemin. Now he has the attention span of a gnat. After beating Donghyuck in consecutive rounds in Tekken, it gets quite boring and he focuses his attention elsewhere. He looks through the window (as if Jeno would come any minute now) and mindlessly presses at keys on the controller with no aim to make a combo. That's when Donghyuck finally yells “Finally!” beating Jaemin this time. 

When Donghyuck finally turns to Jaemin, his jaw drops. Donghyuck nudges Jaemin. “Hey!” When that doesn't work in an attempt to get his friend’s undivided attention, he throws him a flip flop and “Ow. What was that for?”

“You're spacing out. I thought I finally beat you! Turns out you're not taking this seriously at all.” But Donghyuck chooses to drop it without getting a response from Jaemin. It's only been a week since Injun and Jeno's departure and Donghyuck couldn't really blame Jaemin. But wasn't he enough as a companion in these trying times? But no big deal, he felt it too. Not that they didn’t find comfort in each other, but it was always a full house when they’re complete.

“Do you wanna go skiing soon?”

“Yeah, would be nice.”

The following day, Donghyuck and Jaemin go to the ski park. It’s still chilly mid-February and they’re both covered in thick layers of clothing, beanies, and fleece gloves to combat the weather. They make a futile attempt at making a snowman at the end far off from the ski slope. It’s fun for the most part and they meet Chenle and Jisung there. 

Chenle and Jisung really just cause havoc wherever they go, running around in the snow as Donghyuck joins in on the fun. This makes Jaemin smile small, eyes crinkling as the feeling of loneliness passes until they’re racing sleds downhill. Jaemin and Chenle are on the lead for a while with 2 points each. Donghyuck has 1, and Jisung is still struggling to control the direction of his sled. There was no target goal to get in here, just all mindless fun. For a while, the longing he felt for Jeno is more manageable. He really appreciates the company of his friends. 

Except it’s cut short a half hour later as he thinks of Jeno, possibly what he’s doing at this time and if he’s eating on time. Jeno has a habit of playing games and procrastinating homework, he’d skip meals and forget about eating altogether. 

So as they race again for the sixth time, Jaemin misses his sled, stumbles down, and his leg stings. A gash appears, angry blood in red fusing with the snow on the ground. 

It honestly hurt, made a cut deep that his leg is paralyzed to the ground. In a failed attempt to move his wounded leg, he stops trying altogether, scared shitless for a minute that he’ll lose a limb...or two. He tries to get up with the help of his upper body, but he couldn’t. Donghyuck and Jisung crowd around him not knowing what to do. Already Chenle has fled, coming back a few minutes later with two on guard duties that put him on a stretcher. 

The rest of the day is spent in first aid and getting him home with the help of Donghyuck. 

What happened never reaches Jeno. 

Jaemin and Jeno spent what little time they had left the few weeks before the flight, going on road trips with friends and side dates on the weekends. They’ve never actually been the couple in their honeymoon phase. They were always inclusive, considerate to their friends even when they’d still get the ‘gross’ remarks every now and then whenever they so much as display public affection. 

Their relationship was fairly new, still on that thin line between more than friends and being lovers, but they had made it official. It was obvious they liked each other and it was more than platonic, more than just being the best of friends or being in the same group of friends since elementary. Only to be separated after just a few weeks after they’ve defined the relationship. Of course Jaemin didn’t want Jeno to turn down the exchange program offer they had applied for together with Renjun a few months prior. Jaemin was a little emotional, sure, and more often than not, he wanted to get his way but he wasn’t an ass. It’s a pity he didn’t get in too, but at least he had nothing to worry about with Renjun getting in too. 

Jaemin trusted Renjun. He was a responsible friend, Jaemin had found him reliable. Even that first time Renjun had entered the picture and joined their group of friends being the fresh exchange student he was then from China. Renjun found their company comforting and he didn’t feel left out. At least, that’s what he said and Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno felt likewise. It resulted to a two-year extension in his stay and eventual enrollment until graduation. Renjun has always been quite the achiever, now he’s even a double-exchange student (is it even possible?) in Australia.

If Jaemin was just about to break in winter holidays, Jeno and Renjun doesn’t quite get a break. Already they’re fixing schedules, claiming units, trying to fight off the jetlag, and getting used to the different timezone aside from making new friends for social purposes of a more enjoyable exchange student experience in the foreign country. 

The first few classes turnout generally well. Jeno meets the rest of the students on exchange (all the exchange students live in the same apartment, after all): Yangyang, Felix, Seungmin, Chani, and the three girls Chaeyoung, Seoyeon, and Nakyung. They're a group of nine and it worked out well enough. 

Classes in Australia started a couple weeks earlier than in Korea that's why it was harder for Jaemin and Jeno to communicate. Jeno is already preparing for his first class when he remembered Jaemin. So with a few minutes left before his classes, he made his first video call to Jaemin. It was short, with prompt greetings of hello and how are yous, but the looks in their eyes says more and its enough for now.

Jaemin sprints up to his room as best he can when he reaches home in the morning. His wound was still healing, but it wasn’t a hurdle getting up if it meant a call from Jeno. It's still winter break and he just got home from a sleepover at Donghyuck's. After sulking over how Jeno's taking such a long time in Australia when it has only been a few weeks, he’s meeting Jeno now. Albeit online. 

He delays eating breakfast, shouting over to his mom a quick, "Video chatting with Jeno first!" He almost trips on a step, save for his quick reflexes. The wound on his knee hurts and he curses, letting a harsh grunt past his lips. 

He promised Jeno for a Skype call today, the only time they could manage. He doesn’t know exactly when he’ll be back. Six months is just a mere estimate and sometimes these exchanges even have extensions. 

Jaemin beams when a flash of pearly white teeth greets him on camera and later on zooming out so he can see Jeno's whole face clearly. The video quality is annoying, because it's all pixelated and wireless fidelity couldn't even take care of such unacceptable service. Jaemin looks stupid grinning and waving at Jeno repetitively. Not that he hasn’t gotten the greeting across, he was too excited. 

"Nojaaam!" 

"Jae--m-in ah!"

The audio reception isn't so great, either. It's irritating because Jeno's voice is cracking and Jaemin scratches his head and facepalming at the disruption. 

He shifts to type a message instead. To the idiot on the other end of the video:

_water (what are) u doing?_

But he receives no reply, by the way.

_jeno ya!!_

None.

After 15 seconds…

still nothing.

_what time is it there?_

_wheres renjun?_

Suddenly it's getting so boring, because the one who he rushed home for isn't even replying and the video just hanged to a still image of Jeno's derpy face. Jaemin chooses to screencap it instead, for future blackmailing purposes. 

_i hate u_

_dont reply to this and im turning the chat off_

So he does just that, because his patience wears off all too soon. He doesn't care if Jeno's got bad connection, because hello, _I delayed breakfast for him and rushed home from Hyuck's only to be ignored._ A pout now visible on his face. 

He sends a message to Jeno instead, _have a good day!_ Jeno is two hours advanced. It was 10 in the morning Australia time, so he’s probably stuck in some first day uni requirement now. 

They manage to squeeze in a call as soon as Jeno finishes classes and clocks in the dorm the afternoon of the same day. So when Jaemin finally reaches his boyfriend properly for the first time, Jeno is all smiles looking fondly at the screen. Renjun is somewhere in the background, jotting down notes whilst looking at a calendar on the wall. 

Jeno turns to Renjun and catches Renjun taking glances at the video chat where Jaemin was and he sees him waving at Jaemin. Jaemin waves back, uttering an “Injun, that beret looks good on you!” 

“Ya, get out!” Jeno says teasingly, clearly meant for Renjun. He doesn’t bother to turn back this time, he could still see Renjun’s face clearly sharing the webcam with him in the background. 

“I was just saying hi to Nana.” 

“Are you done?” 

Renjun looks at Jeno and throws him a playful glare because Jeno knows he didn’t mean it, but he does quietly step out and all attention Jeno has turns to Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s all too accepting, relishing on the attention Jeno gives him with all smiles. 

“How is it there?”

“The weather’s relatively cooler now. Think pre-fall season. It’s 20 degrees out. It’s not much different except for the view. We had our orientation lately. I know we were scheduled to video call, I’m sorry. I had to rush or I was gonna miss class. It was boring and all talk, I should’ve just skipped it.” 

“It’s fine. As long as you reply.” 

“How is it there?” 

“Honestly just maximizing what few days left are of the winter break. It’s freezing out, but nothing new. I took two cups of hot chocolate for you and for me today.” 

“Glad to see you’re filling in for me just fine.” 

“Still better with you in the flesh, though. But I hope you’re having fun over there.”

“We visited the Opera House. Hold on, I’ll send you a pic.” 

Jaemin looks at the picture. Jeno is all smiles as usual but he can only ever recognize Renjun. Some others were their batchmates. He could only name Felix, Chaeyoung, and Yangyang, the others probably from different blocks he wasn’t as familiar with.

“Your smile seems a tad bit forced.”

“I had to smile and they just had to take it at the exact moment I was adjusting.” 

“I never catch you mid-smile. You’re always just smiling.” 

“Maybe my facial muscles are better when you’re around.” 

“Stop. Horrible pick-up line.”

“Props for trying?” 

“Sure. What time is it there?” 

“Fifteen minutes before midnight.” 

“Mhmm. Are you sleepy?” 

“If I sleep, good night in advance. I’m not turning the video call off if you fancy seeing my face longer.” 

“Ha! You drool in your sleep, I don’t think I’d want a slow time-lapse of that.” 

“Alright, then I’ll just turn this off now.”

“No, you little shit, I was kidding! If you sleep, I don’t mind. Don’t turn it off. Turn it off when you wake up midway or something.”

“Okay.”

It doesn’t take long that Jeno drowns out Jaemin’s voice, it lulls him to sleep. Jaemin on the other line is asking him something, but it doesn’t register. He’s blinking non-stop, trying to get his mind off sleep but the more he does the more it cradles him and renders him weak in this battle he can’t win. He sleeps after he briefly registers Jaemin saying, “Good night, my Jeno.” 

Jaemin takes his time watching Jeno sleep on the other line and he takes a screenshot before chuckling because Jeno’s always been a sleepyhead between the two of them. He hopes he’s spending his time well at the other end of the globe. 

Minutes later he falls asleep too, the radio silence in the call lulling him to slumber as well. 

Jeno wakes up midway in the call and adjusts his sleeping position. He turns to the laptop and is welcomed by Jaemin sleeping too. He takes a screenshot and he laughs so hard his eyes crinkle to an eye smile because is that drool he sees? Albeit blurry? He takes a screenshot and doesn’t bother turning off the call and goes back to sleep. 

It's in the middle of the night when Donghyuck wakes up, throwing the covers off himself. On his way to the bathroom, he sees it. Jaemin sleeping on the other side of the room, except Jeno’s face was too on a laptop screen. He almost gasped out loud in exaggerate shock. Donghyuck could just be that kind of diva sometimes. 

_Nomin slept together_ , he thinks, _and I walked in on them_. Now he's never gonna let them live with this information. He’ll just find an opening when he could tell Renjun. 

He hastily grabs his phone when he comes back, taking a quick capture of the “scandal”. 

The timing comes sooner than later for Donghyuck. It’s a weekend and they do a four-way call. Donghyuck and Jaemin are in their respective houses for the weekend, Renjun and Jeno had two separate rooms. 

Renjun’s busy multitasking drawing Moomin and focusing on this Netflix show he just pulled up on his laptop whilst Skyping with his three friends. 

Donghyuck’s missing in action the first few minutes although he’s joined the call and put on a video with the ceiling. 

Jeno is packing a change of clothes on his drawstring bag. He had a team to play against today in football and Jaemin’s busying himself repeatedly telling Jeno to take care and be careful. He brings up Seol and Nal to the screen and Jeno’s like, “Where’s Bongsik?” 

“Again with the favoritism, Lee Jeno. The audacity! You’re 5000 miles away and you’re still playing favorites.” 

Jeno just laughs, zipping up his bag and getting back on his bed as he comfortably leans on the headrest now. 

When Donghyuck finally appears in the call, he’s screaming. “Injun, Jaemin and Jeno slept together!” 

And Jaemin facepalms. Donghyuck has brought this up before they went home in their respective houses and he’s facepalming in embarrassment. _Not this again_. But it is what is and it brings back Renjun’s attention on the video. “What?” He pauses the video he was watching and stops drawing Moomin for a minute. “I need to hear this.”

“The other night when I went to pee, Jaemin was sleeping with Jeno’s face stuck on the laptop screen. Definite homerun!” 

Jeno’s scarred, lost for words, jaw slack, eyes wide, blushing at the other end of the video call, and wanting to ask Jaemin for an explanation. Jaemin goes off screen a minute, just putting the cats back down. “Donghyuck!” He wanted the ground to swallow him whole for a minute. The perils of rooming with Lee Donghyuck, really. 

“I saw it with my own two eyes. Just wait til Jeno comes back.”

Renjun tries to suppress his laughter hearing the implication, but it slowly comes out anyway and Donghyuck joining in seconds later. 

Jeno and Jaemin are reduced to shambles of embarrassment. “Shut up, Donghyuck!” they say in unison.

It takes Jeno a month to adjust to everything, thanks to Renjun it would’ve taken longer if not for him. It's not like they've adjusted to everything, but it's a learning process every step of the way. 

Local food is an adventure on its own. Lamington’s were great in a variety of flavors, so were pavlova’s but he’s not sure what to feel about vegemite. Tim Tam’s, on the other hand, wasn’t rare. It was like a substitute for Binch or Choco Pie minus the marshmallow. 

And sure, the Sydney Opera House was a sight to behold and it’s not every day you get to hang around the steps as you eat lunch like how Blair and Serena eat at the Met steps. It wasn’t hard to go to. In fact, the first tourist attraction he saw because it was near the university. But in his mind he’s already compared Sydney Harbour Bridge to Seongsan Bridge, with the bright twinkle of the lights at night but honestly nothing can ever beat home. 

Bondi Beach was golden in the early morning. Their Australian classmates suggested they went together just in time to catch the sunrise on a weekend. It was breathtaking at exactly 5:50, two hours advanced from Korea. Jaemin’s probably still sleeping, so he quickly takes a picture of the sunrise reflection illuminating the serene waters. He sends it as a Katalk to Jaemin along with the breakfast he consumes later on at Porch and Parlour.

Jeno makes a thoughtful list already filed under a folder in his brain, of all things he enjoyed in Australia that he’ll do again with Jaemin when they go together next time. That’s how he copes.

When Jeno’s already exploring the area of unique finds in the weekend market, he sees a postcard that reminds him of Jaemin’s collection back in Korea and buys it. He scribbles out a note and neatly puts it on an envelope with a solo picture he took back in Sydney Harbour. Later on he takes a quick detour to the postal to have it mailed to Jaemin back in Korea.

It’s timely when Jaemin receives the postcard. He’s on the way to university (first day of a new semester) and the first person to greet him is the postman who places an envelope hanging off the mailbox. He smiles when he sees it’s addressed to him and Jeno’s name on it. Of course it would be from Jeno. Jaemin was careful about these things, doesn’t tear them apart in a hurry. Instead, he’s careful in doing his best not to completely ruin the flap as he opens the package. The first thing he pulls out is a picture. It’s Jeno by the Sydney Harbour. It says so imprinted vertical on the edge of the card. He’s smiling in the picture, hands up in the air and another one forming a heart. 

The message is simple as he reads it, “Wish you were here. ♡” 

**jenosgotjam** : Hyuck told me about the sled incident.  
**jenosgotjam** : Why didn’t you tell me? 

**najaeminax** : Is this gonna be the whole topic of our conversation? Cause I’m tapping out. 

The fact that Jeno knows Jaemin's not typing in lapslock is enough reason for him to go easy on this or else he ain't getting a decent conversation. 

**jenosgotjam** : I just want to know why you didn’t tell me. TT

 **najaeminax** : i didnt want you to worry  
**najaeminax** : its nothing  
**najaeminax** : i got to uni just fine and it’s healed.  
**najaeminax** : See? [picture attached]

 **jenosgotjam** : Please let me know these things. TT 

**najaeminax** : Ok. :P

 **jenosgotjam** : Hey!

 **najaeminax** : so what did you eat for breakfast? 

Jaemin was the master of steering conversations. When he feels like it’s gearing to a more emotional tone, he shifts topics effortlessly. He knew Jeno would just go with his flow anyway. And really, there was nothing to worry about. A gash is a gash that heals, although this one may scar. However small it was, it’s deep and scathed Jaemin’s knees to the bone he had to get it checked. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t let Jeno in on further details, but at least Donghyuck didn’t rat about that too. Jeno really doesn’t have to worry. He didn’t feel the need to add more burden to Jeno’s adjustment in the foreign country. 

**jenosgotjam** : Ohhhhh so get this.

Jeno grabs his phone beside the laptop, fiddling with it awhile before sending a picture of his toast this morning to Jaemin. To add to the visual experience, he makes for a run to the kitchen and sends another picture of the bottle where all the different colored sprinkles were encased. 

**najaeminax** : whats it taste like?

 **jenosgotjam** : Kinda odd actually, but comforting  
**jenosgotjam** : Like I poured small rainbow unicorn pellet poops that taste so sweet on my toast. 

**najaeminax** : ur so weird 

**jenosgotjam** : It’s not that bad.  
**jenosgotjam** : I’ll make one for you when I get back. 

**najaeminax** : any plans on the weekend? 

**jenosgotjam** : They might take us on the sand dunes  
**jenosgotjam** : Some classmates offered to take us sand sliding

 **najaeminax** : sounds exciting   
**najaeminax** : take pix ;)

 **jenosgotjam** : It does. Of course haha.

Jaemin goes off screen a few seconds and when he comes back up he’s scooped up Bongsik to face the camera. 

**jenosgotjam** : Where are you? 

**najaeminax** : im home  
**najaeminax** : i go home more often now so i can babysit ur cats 

Jaemin kisses Bongsik. 

**jenosgotjam** : Wow.

 **najaeminax** : ur moms lovely  
**najaeminax** : idg how ur her son

 **jenosgotjam** : What’s that supposed to mean. TT

 **najaeminax** : it means what it means... 

**jenosgotjam** : Nana? 

Like Jeno was demanding explanation. 

**najaeminax** : i m kidding  
**najaeminax** : dont get so worked up

It’s one weekday night after school when Renjun and Jeno are not too busy trying to get by one homework at a time...or dodging, as they’d much prefer doing. All the exchange students, in fact, spend a game night in the gaming room, after having reserved it. 

Surprisingly, this game night is facilitated by the girls. Having Nakyung with them was dead give away. She wins a lot of games, she was queen, next in line is her apprentice Seoyeon. Chaeyoung is the loud mouth seated behind them, if she’s not busy cheering for them then she’s probably checking on her newly polished nails.

For some reason, Chani and Seungmin complain about how they can’t manage to beat them, apart from complaining over the flavors of spicy chicken they weren’t both accustomed to as they sat back and watched the games unfold. Only Felix, Yangyang, and Jeno were up against Seoyeon and Nakyung at this point.

Seoyeon and Nakyung, for the most part, are clingy towards each other yet wouldn’t stop the full-on banter. “Take that, Syeon!” Their only mediator was Chaeyoung, but she wasn’t much help. Seoyeon’s already playfully pulling at Nakyung’s hair and the latter just pouts and bites at Seoyeon’s hand to make her stop. “Ow, Nakko, I’m gonna win this!”

“Are they always like this?” Renjun asks, Chaeyoung answers with a shrug as she says, “It’s worse back home.”

Nakyung wins overall. As expected and Jeno’s at a loss for words. He’d like to think he did his best, but Renjun is scoffing at the side refraining from laughing at the crestfallen expression on his face having only tied with Felix in third place on Arms and Mario Kart, of all games. 

Renjun stands up and takes a picture of Jeno with the girls, Seoyeon and Nakyung on his left and right, Felix and Yangyang next to Nakyung. Seoyeon and Nakyung were puckering up towards each other, but the picture makes it look misleading even as Jeno goes with the flow and forms a displeased look on his face. 

Later on, Nakyung plays Overwatch on her own in the background, getting into the zone as Seoyeon tries to snatch the controller from her. 

Jaemin didn’t think he’d come down to this. Aside from babysitting cats, now he needs to babysit Jisung and Chenle in the weekend too. Apparently the two had an upcoming home economics bake off sesh and honestly who was Jaemin to resist when they said “Jaemin hyung, you have to help us bake.” and a “Please.” with matching aegyo from Jisung? 

For the most part, Jaemin was done with homework anyway and there weren’t annoying group projects he had to get over with. Submissions for thesis topics doesn’t even start until his birthday, so there was really nothing to be worried about ...for now, at least.

If Jeno were here, they’d be partners in crime along with Donghyuck and Renjun but these days Donghyuck was too busy and Renjun was with Jeno too. So that leaves Jaemin with...himself, mostly. 

Only it ends up in disaster. Kind of. 

Jaemin only meant to buy the kids food because the fridge was empty. His parents had business to take care of on the weekend and he was too lazy to cook for himself, much like he didn’t have enough time to cook for the younger ones because it was kind of an impromptu thing. So Jaemin just left them to buy them proper food because there was nothing at home.

But when he returns, the kitchen was a mess. Chenle was covered in flour with a frown, hands crossed over his arms looking at Jisung in blame. Jisung just looks clueless, doesn’t quite know how to put the oven mitts to save the burnt chocolate chip cookies in the oven. 

Jaemin calls 911 aka Donghyuck. He had no choice. 

In which Donghyuck would be like, “Never ever ever leave Chenji in the kitchen. Especially Park Jisung! Most especially Park Jisung and his poop hands. I’m coming over.”

Chenle was forgivable on his own, but Jisung takes him down. 

So Jaemin ends up helping them step-by-step. Donghyuck’s mostly in the living room studying after they’ve cleaned up the mess and would only come by the kitchen to steal a few pieces of their successfully baked batch of cookies. 

Donghyuck takes a picture of the three. Jaemin’s hands are covered in flour, Jisung was in a peace sign and Chenle’s hand is outstretched with a cookie midway to Jaemin’s mouth. 

He sends it to Jeno and Renjun and subsequently sees Jeno’s picture with the gamer girls. Nakyung and Seoyeon, was it? 

Jeno learns basic Chinese from Yangyang. Might as well get to know him. He’s one of the few exchange students in the program with him. 

He asks him how to type I miss you in Chinese and sends it to Jaemin

 **jenosgotjam** : 我想你

The thing is Jaemin just complains about the Chinese text being non-understandable to him without looking up the meaning 

So one time Jaemin complains that not once Jeno has told him he misses him, Jeno sends it again. 

**jenosgotjam** : 我想你

 **najaeminax** : what does it mean anw?

 **jenosgotjam** : Why don’t you look it up so you know?

 **najaeminax** : y do u have to make everything so hard for me? ㅠㅠ 

**jenosgotjam** : Wow, you just have to type it up on Google search to know.  
**jenosgotjam** : Basic. ♡

 **najaeminax** : Basic, huh?

Jaemin ends up asking Chenle what it meant. Chenle only smirks in knowing before replying, “It’s _I miss you_ , hyung.” He gets Chenle to help him type a few more words in Chinese and sends it to Jeno. _i_ _miss you more. ヾ(ﾞεﾞ*)ヾ_

Jeno doesn’t reply. Not for a while. It takes a day and Jaemin feels like Jeno’s too busy living his Australian life. They just always miss each other, but no one’s taking the proper opportunity to respond and let the conversation free flow unlike the first few months. The missed calls stopped getting callbacks and messages left on read.

It makes Jaemin feel insecure and honestly a tad bit jealous of the people Jeno gets to spend his time with now. It eventually leads him to think that maybe he was being too smothering always seeking out Jeno when he should be living his life to the fullest there even without Jaemin.

Jaemin's jealousy resurfaces when he sees the picture of Seoyeon and Nakyung hanging off Jeno left and right, again. It was nothing malicious per se, but Jaemin's mind tends to run a hundred miles per minute already snapping betrayal at the back of his head. They weren't even touching in the picture and if it were printed, Jaemin swears he would've ripped it in a matter of seconds. 

“Donghyuck, what if Jeno’s cheating on me?”

“The guy couldn’t even hurt a fly, let alone hurt you?” 

It does make sense.

“But I’m not a pest.” 

Maybe I am, he thinks. He wallows for a week about being the clingy boyfriend, so he decides to let Jeno breathe. Let him have the time of his life in Australia. 

“Maybe you are.” Donghyuck proceeds to laugh, he doesn’t know Jaemin’s already taken it to heart with his overthinking. 

“If I end up really lucky and Jeno ends up with what’s-her-name? Was it Nakyung? I wouldn’t mind.”

“Jaem, the insecurity is uncanny.”

“But I’m just saying!”

“If you say so.”

Maybe he should learn a new hobby. Go on a hike with the senior Yuta, was it? Who’d offered a week ago. Maybe even Mark who was offering basic guitar lessons or something. Or just simply learn to be Jaemin without Jeno. 

It’s April when the communication gets lost somewhere in the haze. Also Jeno’s birthday month. Jaemin has decided what to give him, in lieu of Jeno’s confusion and general disorder of time management. By this time, they’re having very long time gaps in terms of responses when it comes to their general communication and messages exchanged. Ultimately, it’s become miscommunication. Anyway, Jaemin buys Jeno a silver watch he sees online in one of the Australian stores, has it delivered on the morning of April 23 at the apartment where the exchange students reside. 

He seeks help from Renjun, who takes care of the embellishments on the black velvet box (aside from partly becoming a beating box of Jaemin’s complaints of bare contact with Jeno ever since April started, but truth be told Renjun had no idea either where Jeno’s been at these days—last Jeno told him was that he was gonna play ball with some of their classmates). It’s not so grand, but it seals the deal with careful thoughts of well wishes and I miss yous. It’s a thoughtful gesture and it was enough on its own. 

The exchange students throw Jeno a simple get-together. They invite some of their Australian blockmates to a house party. They wore party hats and ate a feast (as per Jaemin, “ _Do not forget the seaweed soup, Injun!_ ”).

At the end of the day, Jeno types out a message for Jaemin before he drifts off to sleep. He snoozes off when he attempts to video call Jaemin, sends an incomplete message cause he can barely function. When Jaemin finally accepts his call, Jeno’s already asleep with both eyes closed. 

It goes on for a few weeks. Even after Jeno’s birthday, they’re out of reach and barely keeping up with each other’s activities. They’re both in university and really, the requirements and list of to-dos just goes on and on. 

Jeno goes home in hopes to catch Jaemin online to no avail, so when he doesn’t receive a reply he messages Donghyuck. Donghyuck who’s always on his phone, doesn’t miss a beat to reply back. 

**jenosgotjam** : Jaemin’s not picking up.  
**jenosgotjam** : Is he home?

 **dongsookie** : jeno-ya, hate to break it to ya, but jaem’s not back in the dorm yet. 

**jenosgotjam** : Did he mention anything?

 **dongsookie** : no, why, are u guys in a fight?  
**dongsookie** : anything I should be warned abt that might cause any triggers for him? (ﾟдﾟ)

 **jenosgotjam** : No, but he’s been quite difficult to reach lately.  
**jenosgotjam** : I’m not here to tell you to watch him like a hawk for me.  
**jenosgotjam** : I just want to know if he’s doing okay. 

**dongsookie** : well, if it comforts u I can guarantee jaem’s doing A-okay. ＼(*^▽^*)ノ  
**dongsookie** : he might be catching up on requirements with hyunjin and jisung.  
**dongsookie** : u know he slept through that one unit last sem. 

**jenosgotjam** : That’s true. 

**dongsookie** : g et some sleep, jen.  
**dongsookie** : i’ll let him know ur looking for him.

 **jenosgotjam** : No, it’s alright.  
**jenosgotjam** : He’ll reply when he sees my messages.   
**jenosgotjam** : He hasn’t left me on seen, must just be busy. TT

 **dongsookie** : gotchu.  
**dongsookie** : ur doing alright there? 

**jenosgotjam** : Yeap, well I just lost a football match. TT

 **dongsookie** : aw, poor lee jeno.  
**dongsookie** : is the athlete in u screaming?  
**dongsookie** : no na jaemin cheering squad over there, huh? 

He lost a football game for whatever reason. He has to admit he missed Jaemin cheering for him on the bleachers, albeit that was basketball back in Korea. But Jaemin would’ve done the same thing, whatever sport he played. 

It’s not exactly an eventful day and even if he ends up not telling a story to Jaemin, he knows Jaemin will be glad to know he’s still alive and breathing from miles away. 

**jenosgotjam** : Shut up, Donghyuck. 

**dongsookie** : y r u awake anyway?  
**dongsookie** : it’s 11 over there, isn't it?  
**dongsookie** : go to sleep.

 **jenosgotjam** : Jeez, yes mom.

 **dongsookie** : take care, jen.

 **jenosgotjam** : You too. 

Jaemin enters the dorm in nonchalance, throwing his keys at the keyring on his bedside drawer at the same time he plummets to the bed. He lays face down, adjusting to the softness of his pillows and his sheets. Honestly he was so spent but when he looks where Donghyuck is standing beside his bed, perhaps ready to tuck himself in, the question is written all over Donghyuck’s face. 

“Where have you been?” 

Jaemin blows up at his bangs, sighing and rolling his eyes at Donghyuck. He’s being such a mom again. Admittedly Jaemin did a lot of introspection in a well productive day. It felt nice for once spending time by himself, on his own. But at the back of his mind he knew he’d want to go over these experiences again with Jeno when he’s back and overwrite these memories. Perhaps not overwrite, just merely filing it as two different experiences. He knows they’re better done with Jeno. 

“I watched a movie.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes, by myself and hung out alone by the Han River, ate ramen and etcetera,” he lists disinterestedly, in no particular order. “Am I not allowed to?” 

“Jeno’s been messaging me non-stop asking where you are. You gotta check your Katalk and turn your notifs on!” Donghyuck’s just tucking himself to sleep when he comments, “Wow, the great Na Jaemin watching a movie alone. By himself. Didn’t even invite me.” 

“I just wanted to experience it once or whatever, feel liberated. I'll invite you to come with me next time if you're throwing a fit about it so much.” 

“I’m not. Whatever floats your boat,” Donghyuck finally says. “Good night, Nana.”

“Night, Hyuck.”

But Donghyuck spits out a “Wash up before bed. You stink.” before finally letting Jaemin live. Jaemin could only huff out loud in response, getting up and fishing out a new set of clothes that he could sleep in from his closet. 

Sometimes living just felt like a chore.

Jaemin thought university starting would take his mind off things, for the most part. The term has been pretty fun so far, albeit fast, and it wasn't really a problem for the extrovert in him to deal. 

But some time, he still keeps falling asleep in his classes. Only difference is that he doesn't get caught this time, saved by two of his course mates, Jisung and Hyunjin, bickering behind him. 

Everything really feels like routine with exams and requirements that keeps going on and on and majoring in fine arts wasn't exactly a breeze. He had to get some plates done for design, a little bit of drawing and sketching here and there among many others. Also a group project with the two mentioned above. 

He also had to admit, Jisung is annoyingly loud he doesn't even know why he’s still friends with Hyunjin despite the harsh teasings they always throw at each other. But at least they were okay to be around and eat lunch with. He'd ask them for notes and Hyunjin would always be ready with them. Jisung was less help, but he kept Hyunjin entertained at least. And maybe even helped poke Jaemin awake ...at times. 

"You've been less... outgoing," Hyunjin notes one time in their shared break time. He sounds like he didn't want to offend and Jaemin gets that. 

"Have you not been getting much sleep?" Jisung adds in question. 

"I just feel unmotivated s'all," Jaemin answers with a tinge of nonchalance as he bites into his BLT sandwich.

"Is it Jeno?" Jisung asks again and Hyunjin effectively nudges him with an elbow. Truthfully, Jaemin answers with a "No." as his lips press into a thin line. He knows it isn't Jeno. It was being far from Jeno or whatever. Or the lack of communication. It was Jeno and it wasn't Jeno and it's confusing in his brain but he shakes it off and thinks about Renjun out of the blue. "It's that I haven't been talking to Renjun."

"Isn't Jeno your boyfriend, though?" Jisung asks again in response.

"But whenever I feel like Jeno's being weird, Renjun..." and Jaemin trails off, completely caught off guard. He just said it wasn't Jeno and outed himself at the same time. 

"So it is Jeno," Jisung says, bringing his two hands together in a soft clap. Hyunjin's quick to interject with a roll of his eyes, "Ji, please just eat up and shut your trap. Stop putting Jaemin on the spot." Hyunjin smiles small at Jaemin's direction after, even as Jisung hits at him repeatedly after—seems to have caught up with his wrong choice of words.

"But hey," Jisung starts a moment later. "Feel free to talk to us about anything at all if you'd like. I feel like I'm in the same boat as you. Minho hyung's just so hard to read sometimes." 

So he still hasn't let it go. 

"Ji..." Hyunjin facepalms at this point. 

But Jaemin appreciates it. The company, the lighthearted conversations, and little gestures. It was a pity Donghyuck majors in a science course and was much too busy for him to even bother, but his presence would really help with his fleeting feelings. He just really didn't want to get too emotional with his coursemates between all the work that they had to get done. It's so unlike Jaemin to bottle his feelings up, but he found it pretty easy to adapt to these days. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he takes Jisung's offer up one of these days too. 

"Okay," Hyunjin cuts in again, flipping through his notebook to a page of what seems like a to-do list. "Just reminding the both of you that I reserved the school studio for our group photoshoot later. Then after, we could split parts and edit the final art at the comfort of our own homes for submissions by Friday."

"Great, thanks Jin," Jaemin says, crumpling the wrapper of his sandwich as soon as he's done eating. "Aaah, I just can't wait for time to speed up to August."

"Same," Hyunjin sighs. “Can’t wait for the break.”

"Do the exchange students come back at the time?" Jisung asks. 

"Maybe, I'm actually not sure," Jaemin answers, but gets him thinking about it too. _When is Jeno and Renjun coming back, anyway?_ "But it is summer vacation and also my birth month." 

"Right, happy birthday Jaemin!" 

"It's not yet August, Jisung." Hyunjin side-eyes his friend and Jaemin just laughs as they walk back to their shared class together.

It’s one of those days where Renjun’s off the hook. Jeno hasn’t gone back to the dorm and he’s alone, already scrolling through a list of series he could watch when Donghyuck chances upon him. 

They chat first. 

**dongsookie** : u busy? 

**moominjun** : nahh just scrolling through youtube 

**dongsookie** : is jeno there?

 **moominjun** : is something up? 

**dongsookie** : jaemin’s…

 **moominjun** : jeno is worried jaemin’s not telling him the impt things

 **dongsookie** : t hat’s valid.  
**dongsookie** : is it about the sled incident?

 **moominjun** : yea, thats one

 **dongsookie** : y aren’t they talking abt these things, anyway?

 **moominjun** : beats me

 **dongsookie** : that’s stupid.  
**dongsookie** : jaemin is clearly a wreck.  
**dongsookie** : he’s watching movies on his own, hanging by the Han River, babysitting jeno’s cats.  
**dongsookie** : icb it myself yet he’s not telling jen, either? 

**moominjun** : thats so not nana 

**dongsookie** : exactly! 

**moominjun** : jeno shouldnt be worried 

**dongsookie** : but jaemin worries he smothers jeno too much.  
**dongsookie** : he just wants jen to experience life there without him.  
**dongsookie** : he went on abt how he won’t get mad if jen finds someone else.  
**dongsookie** : especially after that picture he saw of jeno beside that girl.

 **moominjun** : nakyung?  
**moominjun** : def not jenos type  
**moominjun** : jenos not her type either  
**moominjun** : syeons more her style...  
**moominjun** : if u get my drift  
**moominjun** : we only hang out with the girls, because theyre kickass in video games!!!

 **dongsookie** : h uh, the noren tandem losing to girls.   
**dongsookie** : isn't that new..

 **moominjun** : i tell you, hyuck  
**moominjun** : theyre crazy  
**moominjun** : i always give up on 5th place and just sit back and watch 

**dongsookie** : and jen?

 **moominjun** : 3rd place  
**moominjun** : tied with lee felix

Donghyuck lets out a laugh, a wild one at that that’s got Renjun spewing out how offensive he was getting. 

**moominjun** : but anyway...

 **dongsookie** : t hey'll figure it out, then.  
**dongsookie** : jeno and jaemin always does. 

Jeno and Jaemin has always known they felt more for each other more than friendship. Before, as friends, they'd sleep without smoothing things out and left them at a pause after an argument. When word got out about their mutual feelings—(Donghyuck doesn't even know if he's the root cause and accidentally spilled to Jaemin, but it seems so more than Renjun would) Jeno and Jaemin refused to talk to each other because they didn't want to face the situation head on much less talk to the group about it, because they knew it would change their friend group's dynamic. They just didn't feel the need to admit it at first.

There was once an elephant in the room they refused to address, no matter how much of it wasn't that of a big deal. 

It wasn't exactly smooth sailing and needed help from Renjun and Donghyuck. Much like this one. Renjun and Donghyuck were always the two pairs of eyes witness to everything Jaemin and Jeno went through together. But this time how do they help them out when they're not visible to everything happening at the moment? It was easy for an intervention to happen then because they were all involved and interacted with each other almost every day, but this?

It wasn't like they could lock them in a room and force them to talk about things they needed to like before... 

They’re gonna have to stage more than just an intervention given the distance, if so. 

Of course things that start out small only get bigger, if not fixed properly anyway.

 **moominjun** : maybe 

**dongsookie** : y can't they just let us live?  
**dongsookie** : u tell jen that jaem misses the heck out of him or something.  
**dongsookie** : injun, do something! 

**moominjun** : y dont u? 

**dongsookie** : t hey're such dumb losers.  
**dongsookie** : it's not like they aren't a couple yet. 

**moominjun** : they should fix their shit  
**moominjun** : if not, we stage an intervention  
**moominjun** : like we always do

 **dongsookie** : deal! 

Jeno and Renjun catch a quick lunch break one time at university when Jeno brings it up. Jeno thinks that Jaemin doesn’t tell him about the important things...details like that wound. He doesn’t even know what Jaemin’s up to these days. He feels like he’s enjoying being single too much, that he’ll move on and forget Jeno existed. He wanted to go home just to assume his position in Jaemin’s life.

“Injun, do you think Jaemin’s enjoying back there too much without me?” 

“The insecurity is so loud right now, Jen.”

“No, but seriously. He’s out there managing life just well. Babysitting my cats, Chenle and Jisung, going out alone.”

“And isn’t that a good thing? It’s like doing things we normally do all together, except this time he tries to do them alone.”

“How is that a good thing?”

“You’re not gonna be together 24/7 even when we come back, Jen. Jaemin’s naturally coping. Isn’t it a good thing that he’s learning to live his life without you? I mean it in a nice way, alright? It’s good that he’s not lost without you. You’ve always been two separate people and sometimes it’s what make relationships work. You two aren’t meant to complete each other. You’re complete as two separate beings from the start, being together just makes it better.” 

“Wow, how do you know all these? Who hurt you?”

“There’s this series on Netflix,” Renjun promptly replies. Too fast, in fact, Jeno’s doubting if it’s really the only reason. 

“If you say so, Injun.”

So Jeno talks to Jaemin about it. Jaemin normally would initiate, but this time Jeno does it. He’s the one in another country, after all. 

Jaemin checks if Donghyuck was still up and answers Jeno’s video call after making sure Dongsookie was asleep. 

Jeno says it honestly that he thinks he’s too uninvolved in Jaemin’s life. That Jaemin steers the topics too expertly and maybe that he shouldn’t have just let it pass. Jeno should have called it out, too, but he let it be. Basically they admit the mistakes they both do in certain situations. They’re not pinning it only to one of them. 

"I’m sorry too," Jaemin says, showing the scar that has healed forever imprinted on his knee. “It really hurt like a bitch, but I really just didn’t want you to worry. I don’t want to be a burden to you. I want you to live your life over there. I’m not saying you don’t have dreams, but you’ve always went along with my flow. Up to now I honestly still don’t know if you just like latte, because I like it too." 

"Is it about that?" Jeno laughs. “For your immediate information, I’ll have you know I like flat whites now." 

"See? So how’d you know?"

"I’m Australian," Jeno jokes, but it’s lighthearted. They’re taking everything with a grain of salt and respecting each other’s voice because they were both in this relationship after all. 

"I feel like this was good too, you know? This separation." Jaemin stops, scratching at his good knee cause it’s kind of an off thing to say, but he meant well. "It makes us grow. It makes us more distinct as individuals, so later on we could be better together." 

This time Jeno steers the conversation elsewhere. "Now I know I like long walks on the beach and seeking for unique finds in bazaars. I still like playing soccer the most, because you always cheer me on. Some things I still really like doing with you and so many things I’m willing to try because you like them too. I get it. I get the individual idea so much better now, thank god for Injun." 

“Donghyuck told me I was a pest.”

“I’ll kick him when I get home.”

“Speaking of, when are you coming home?”

“Now that’s a secret. Your birthday’s coming up and I promise to be there.”

“Now here we go again with the secrets.”

“I swear this one’s worth it. At least I gave you a clue that I’ll be there on your birthday.”

“Alright,” Jaemin smirks. Are we good, Jen?” 

“The best.”

He sends it and looks at the webcam and nods. 

“I love you, Jen.”

“Wow, I—”

“Oh my god I can't believe you don't love me, too? You gotta tell me sometimes, you know.”

“No, no I love you. So much. I can't wait to get home.”

“As it should be.”

Donghyuck exits his shared room with Jaemin to scream at Renjun in their own call.

Donghyuck and Renjun were secretly listening in on the call. They didn’t mean to. Well, at least Renjun didn’t but Donghyuck was too much of a worry-wart slash rumor monger he just had to call Renjun up to listen in on their conversation. Renjun wouldn't have agreed to it at first, but the task proved easier when Jeno left his room's door ajar he didn't even need to get in to hear. Meanwhile, Donghyuck pretended to be asleep up until he had to bolt out of the room. 

“You are so nosy, Donghyuck!” 

But Donghyuck ignores it. “Injun, my ears are burning. I feel like I'm intruding in on an intimate moment!” 

“You’re being such a diva, stop screaming in my ear. You’re getting your ass kicked by Jeno twice when we come back.” 

“I’d like to see him try. By the way, so when are you guys coming back?”

“A week before Jaemin’s birthday if not exactly on the day. I swear to god your loud mouth better not tell him and spoil Jeno’s surprise.”

“Now that’s one I could keep.”

“Bet.”  
  
"So what's the plan?"

It took months, but Jaemin and Jeno made it work. They got by with video calls, messages in between, Netflix and chill, updating each other with highlights of their days, still exchanging music and playlists whenever they can. Jeno introduced some of the girls to Jaemin at some point and the rest of the group of exchange students. It takes time, but Jaemin mellows down—invites Nakyung to a one-on-one when the exchange group comes back to Seoul. 

Sometimes Jeno is busy bickering with Seungmin in the background, if not Renjun, mainly about food. Or even Yangyang, and Jaemin only knows it’s Yangyang because of the hazy language he speaks. Was it gibberish? A mix between Korean, German, Chinese, and some English? 

One time Jaemin berates Jeno about the way he cooks kimchi jjigae as he takes him to a step-by-step live-cooking sesh cause Jeno wouldn’t stop putting ginger and so much MSG which Jaemin shakes his head in disagreement to—(”Lee umma would be so disappointed, Jen.” — “Well, are you?” — “Yes, but not surprised! Is that even a question?” to which Jeno just smiles fondly at Jaemin paralyzed at his seat thinking, _What would Jeno do without me?_ ) 

It’s a sporadic occurrence, but Jeno would take time to video call with Jaemin every now and then when he’s in a new location. Once in the weekend at Rocks Discovery Museum, an area which makes a fascinating transformation of Australia from its traditional aboriginal lands to the slums to a tourist hot spot. They wander around, together, in-call around the narrow cobbled streets with souvenir shops, restaurants, cafes, and galleries up to the market stalls. It was quite exhilarating. 

And a few more times at Circular Quay where they just talked and enjoyed the coming and going of cruises leaving the harbor. The whole time Jeno was sitting by the edge of the bay, munching on snacks he was able to buy nearby, whereas Jaemin kept complaining that he was making him hungry. They also called at Hyde Park, but it was relatively short as Jeno was with the other exchange students who had wanted to take pictures and Jaemin didn’t want to take up so much of Jeno’s time hogging him off his new friends. He was, on the other hand, with Hyunjin and Jisung anyway. 

But Jaemin's always left starry-eyed from Jeno’s half hour to 2-hour video calls of adventure. 

Jaemin feels like he’s been in Australia whenever he’s not missing these calls, listing away at his internal check list of places to go to when Jeno and him go back to Australia for a vacation. Maybe they’ll go to Perth or maybe Brisbane, just to stray away from the usual tourist spots in Sydney _they_ have already gone to. Separately, but together all the same. 

But at the same time, Jaemin and Jeno learned to be more of their own, two separate entities from Nomin and it’s not exactly a bad thing. 

It's on a bright morning of August 13 when Jaemin wakes up to an overwhelming excitement blooming in his chest. 

Jeno didn’t explicitly say it, but Renjun and him are probably close to home by now. Jaemin can feel it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Love knows no boundaries, distance, because despite it all, you know it’s real and they’re in this for the long haul._

f i n.

**Author's Note:**

> [7] if it feels undone, that's because it is. jeno will be home and maybe i will write it too.
> 
> [8] thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos or constructive feedback too if you'd like.


End file.
